


A warm day in the winter

by Roseshadowkight



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa cant control her powers around Honeymaren, F/F, Fluff, elsmaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseshadowkight/pseuds/Roseshadowkight
Summary: Elsa is just a mess when it comes to Honeymaren, so here is her trying to confess her feelings and being very soft.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work, so please enjoy!

Elsa was taking a long walk in the Enchanted Forest to try, and most likely fail, to remember the different twists and turns of the woods. Her long hair swaying in the soft winter breeze. Suddenly, the wind around her whipped some of the leaves in the air and Elsa knew that this was Gale.

Gale blew over to her a note from her dear sister Anna. It has been around four months since Elsa has stepped down from being the queen of Arendelle and in those four months Elsa felt truly relaxed in these woods. Well, most of the time just when nothing had to deal with that person or anything revolving around leadership or when-... well it is most of the time then.

Elsa liked reading her sister’s letters for she could always picture her sister talking to her through the words. Elsa opened the note, which was in the form of a bird, and thanked Gale. As she was reading, she grew more and more flustered. So much so that her hands begin to stick to the paper do to frost and that small snow storm had started around her. 

The letter read:

Dear Elsa,

So, someone, definitely not Ryder, has told me about your little, tiny, totally not BIG crush on a girl named Honeymarin. I am guessing that I am right. LOL. Besides that, I am hosting you and your wife Honeymarin to my regail home in three days time. Please come, please. And bring her please, so you have to talk to her.

Oh it is going to be family game night.

Much love,

Anna

Sometimes, Elsa really hates her sister and this was one of those times. She has three days to ask Honeymerin to come with her to Arendelle. Just the thought of asking her set a wave of snow and ice from her hands. Elsa waved her hand to get rid of the ice and snow. She started to pace back and forth as the sun began to set behind her.

A twig snapped and Elsa, who was already flustered from her sister’s letter, sent out a wave of ice with her feet. The person who broke the twig laughed and came out of the dark forest into the clearing.

Elsa’s heart started to pound faster and faster as the most beautiful and kind girl stepped in front of her

“Sorry if I scared you Elsa” Honeymarin said as she smirked at Elsa. Elsa let out a laugh to try to calm her nerves, it didn’t work. 

“Oh, um.. It is fine,” Elsa said as she looked away from Honeymarin. Elsa began to rub the back of her neck to try to calm herself down, a habit she has kept from her youth. 

“Well, I was coming over to find you because it is almost dinner time” Honeymarin said. She grabbed Elsa’s hand and was slowly making her way back to the camp. The second Honeymarin grabbed Elsa’s hand the temperature dropped by a lot. Honeymarin let out a breathy giggle that Elsa had to strain to hear. I have to ask her now, now that we are alone. She thought. I can do this, yeah, I can do-

“Elsa, are you ok?” Honeymarin asked. Elsa’s will to talk to Honeymerin died out. A small snow flurry started up around them as Elsa’s cheeks redden by Honeymarin’s question.

“Yes, yes everything is a-ok” Elsa replied nervously as she tried to think of how she can ask Honeymerin to come with her to Arendelle without freezing either herself or Honeymarin to the ground. 

Honeymarin knew that something was on Elsa’s mind do to her being quite. She turned to face Elsa and grabbed Elsa’s other hand. The flurry of snowflakes grew around them and Elsa’s cheeks turned more red. Honeymarin thought this was very cute.

“Well, actually, I have something to ask you Honey. Will-”

“Wait, since when did you call me Honey, Snowflake?” Honeymarin teased Elsa. The tall girl blushed and looked down as the temperature dropped even more. Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself down to speak to Honey.

“I was wondering if you ...um, wanted to go with me to Arendelle with me to have dinner with my sister and to see the castle?” Elsa muttered to Honey, not wanting to look at her.

Honey laughed and said, “I would love to go with you to Arendelle snowflake” and kissed her on the cheek. The flurry died away as soon as Honey kissed Elsa and Honey swore that Elsa stopped breathing.

Elsa looked over at Honey and give her a big smile and hug. Honey returned the jester and they stood like that for what felt like a long time.

“We should get back” Honey said to Elsa’s shoulder. Elsa giggled, a sound Honey loved with all her heart, and nodded. They walked back to their little village and Elsa wrote back to Anna, telling her that Honeymarin was coming. Who knew that Elsa asking Honey to go with her to Arendelle would be the easiest thing she did that week-end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa still has more to say to Honey

Elsa stood outside of Honey’s tent waiting for the final push to go into her crush’s tent. It was funny that Honeymarin’s new nickname, Honey, stuck with Elsa. Frost covered the area outside of Honey’s tent which only seemed to grow as time went on. Elsa tried to take a step forward but then she found herself in the middle of a snow storm. 

She sighed and began to pace outside of the tent. What if I screw it up? What if she says no? These thoughts began to plague Elsa’s mind as the frost quickly became ice around the tent. Elsa sighed, still not realizing that there was a thin coat of ice around the tent, and slowly turned around to start walking away. 

“Elsa? Is that you out there?” Elsa whipped her head around as a million thoughts went through her head. Elsa finally looked at the ground that is around Honey’s tent and saw that it was almost pure ice. She yelped and got rid of the ice. Her cheeks redden more and a light storm of flurries started up around her. She heard giggling through the tent and she mentally face palmed. 

“Yup” Elsa replied to the opening of the tent still embarrassed about what had happened. She heard movement from within the tent and Honeymarin stepped out of the tent. Her long dark brown hair was usually in a braid, but it hung lose in waves. Her hair framed her face and caused her amber eyes to appear to glow in the dark. 

While Elsa was staring at the shorter girl, the snow storm grew. Honey laughed at how cute Elsa was being. 

“What did you want Elsa?” Honey asked softly. She crossed her arms and a playful, yet warm smile bloomed on her lips. 

It is now or never. Man up, or in this case women up. Elsa thought. She took a deep breath and slowly brought her eyes to meet Honey’s. 

“I was wondering if…” Elsa started. Honey took a step closer to her. Elsa’s eyes grew wide but she forced out, “Icouldsleepinyourtenttonight”. 

Honey’s cheeks glowed a little pink in the moon light for this was not what she thought Elsa was going to ask. She was shocked, yes, but the look in Elsa’s face was too cute to say no to. She smiled and nodded and she held out her hand for Elsa to grab. 

Elsa muttered a thank you and the snow storm calmed down but the temperature was still very cold. Elsa looked at Honey with an innocent look in her eyes for this was the first time she had ever asked to sleep with someone. 

At that thought, her cheeks redden as she tried to unthink some of the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. 

“Come here” Honey said. She led Elsa to the “bed”, more like a pile of blankets and pillows on the ground, and motioned her to lie down with her. Elsa got under the covers with Honey and pulled the blanket around the both of them. Honey immediately moved over to where Elsa was and pulled her towards her. 

Elsa blushed more heavily and tried to calm down her heart rate and her breathing. Flurries of snow begin to slowly fall on the pair of girls. Honey giggled as the flurries hit her face. 

“Hey, I love your snow powers, so don't feel the need to try and hide them Snowflake” Honey said to Elsa. Honey rested her head under Elsa’s and Elsa, finally, put her arms around Honey’s body. Her breath started to slow and her eyes grew heavy as she fell asleep in Honey’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be them going to Arendelle and being very cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Elsa ever control her powers around Honey? NOPE! They are so cute together. Thx for reading, love you guys


End file.
